spin the bottle
by the Dragon in your Midst
Summary: the younger x-men play spin the bottle which leads to a confession. *slash* Bobby/ John
1. chapter 1

Hi. Well to start this thing off, this is slash, don't like, don't read, that simple. Don't know what slash is don't read. There you have been warned. This is a Bobby/ John story, again don't like don't read but you know what, take a chance you might like it. If you don't you can flame me for suggesting it. I'm a dragon, flames don't hurt me, just a tingly warm feeling. Yeah yeah I'm crazy for liking flamers, but ya know what, a review is a review, to me any review is a good review. So read, enjoy (hopefully), and tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism very welcome. FYI this is my first x-men fanfic, but don't worry I am big fan so I hopefully won't get anything wrong, if I do please tell me. P.S. this isn't beta read so do kill me for spelling and grammar mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: If I had anything to do with x-men then why would I be writing FAN fiction? Not mine don't sue, I don't have any money.  
  
Spin the bottle By The Dragon in your Midst  
  
"All right who's next?"  
  
"It's Johns turn to go"  
  
"Oh.... Ok" John said shyly. He lightly grasped the  
  
bottle, and gave it a good spin. When it stopped, it was  
  
pointing at Bobby. John looked very startled, the  
  
expression seemed foreign to his face. Oh my god! Of  
  
course it had to land on Bobby! Why me? Why did I say I  
  
would play this stupid game? Why did it have to land on the  
  
guy that I've had a crush on for almost a year? Why? Why  
  
me? Why.....  
  
"John you know that you're supposed to kiss him now,  
  
right? Just cause he's a guy doesn't meant that you don't  
  
have to do it. Come on now, pucker up." Kitty said.  
  
John shook his head in a futile attempt to clear his  
  
thoughts, so of course that was when Rouge, who was  
  
watching the game, added "No cheating, you have to kiss him  
  
on the lips." That put the shocked look right back on  
  
Johns' face. John was too busy having a mental breakdown to  
  
notice when Bobby crawled over to him and started to lean  
  
in. John finally noticed what was going on and leaned in to  
  
the kiss. They had barely brushed lips, but John went into  
  
a full out blush.  
  
After he broke the kiss Bobby leaned towards Johns'  
  
ear and whispered "So how was it?" before returning to his  
  
place in the circle.  
  
"All right Bobby, your turn" said Kitty. She was the  
  
one who had organized the whole thing. It was her fault.  
  
Well he had enjoyed it, but it was so embarrassing. John  
  
tuned out the rest of the game, luckily the bottle didn't  
  
land on him the rest of the time. Although he did notice  
  
when Bobby kissed other people, that was when he felt a  
  
pang of jealousy.  
  
When everybody had finally gotten tired of playing  
  
spin the bottle Kitty suggested playing truth or dare. John  
  
thought that if he had to stay in the crowded room with  
  
everybody any longer he might burst. It was time for John  
  
to go tell his journal everything.  
  
"I'm gonna go to bed now. Got a huge test in the  
  
morning, gotta be rested for that. G'night!" John said as  
  
he got up.  
  
"I should turn in too, I've got the same test in the  
  
morning." Bobby got up and followed John who had gotten  
  
away from there as fast as he could without running.  
  
***  
  
When John got back to his room he flopped down on his  
  
bed burying his face in his pillow. He reached underneath  
  
his mattress locating his worn journal. He propped himself  
  
up on his elbows and placed the faded notebook on his  
  
pillow. He open it to the first blank page and was about to  
  
start writing when Bobby burst into the room. That was the  
  
problem with being in love with your roommate/ best friend.  
  
"Hey" Bobby said a bit out of breath.  
  
"Oh, hey. I am just gonna get a bit of last minute  
  
studying in, why don't you use the bathroom first." John  
  
said, almost too casually.  
  
"Ok. Thanks" Bobby said feeling a bit defeated. He had  
  
wanted to talk to John about what had happened. Bobby went  
  
into the bathroom to get ready for bed.  
  
John started to write in his journal:  
  
'I kissed him tonight. We were playing spin the bottle. When I had to spin it landed on him, and I froze. When he kissed me, I can't really explain it. It was absolutely perfect, it felt so right. He asked me how it was, only me, no one else could hear him, hope. I think he was joking, just like Bobby to joke about, well everything, he jokes about everything, that's part of his charm. I guess that's part of why I like him, he can make me laugh, no one else can. Why....'  
  
At this point Bobby came back into the room. John  
  
hurriedly stashed his journal, or tried to anyway.  
  
"Bathroom's all yours, John." Bobby said as he walked  
  
towards his bed.  
  
"Thanks. If you're asleep before I get out,  
  
goodnight." John said as he walked toward the bathroom.  
  
Bobby heard the water from the shower turn on as he  
  
noticed the notebook barely sticking out from underneath  
  
Johns' mattress. Normally, he wouldn't sneak around in  
  
other peoples things, but John was acting really strange  
  
lately, and Bobby wanted to know what was going on with his  
  
best friend.  
  
Listening for the sound of the water Bobby cautiously  
  
went over to John's bed and pulled out the notebook. He  
  
turned to the last page with writing on it. Bobby read it.  
  
Then reread it. The read it once more. He was still reading  
  
it when John came out of the bathroom.  
  
John stood there, frozen in place from the shock of  
  
his best friend reading the journal in which he proclaimed  
  
his love for the said best friend numerous times. When  
  
Bobby finally looked up he saw John standing rooted to the  
  
spot with horror.  
  
*** Dun duh dun dun dun!!! all right I know cliff hanger, mean me. But it's late and a school night and I want to post this asap. So I will post the second, and last chapter very soon I hope that you will read that too. Please review. Thank you for reading my story. 


	2. chapter 2

Hey! Sorry it took so long (well not really that long). It took me longer than I expected to write the second chapter. At first I thought I would just do one long chapter but I really wanted to post it, so I made it into two chapters. Right now I am thinking that I am going to do another story, same pairing, with a some similarities but different. If you like this story you should like my upcoming story. So that said, I was wondering if anybody would like to beta my stories for me, since at this point I don't really have one. If you are interested please e-mail me at Hyperemmiem@aol.com. Alright I apologize for rambling on so long On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: sorry don't own 'em, so don't sue.  
  
Johns' fist instinct was to run away and hide. He would have but found that he  
  
was frozen in place from the shock of it all. Bobby was just staring at him with what  
  
appeared to be a look of horror on his face. That didn't reassure John at all.  
  
"John.. Look I know that you must be angry at me for snooping around in your  
  
stuff, but.. We really need to talk" Bobby said, a bit shakily. " John, could you please  
  
come here and sit down?!?" Bobby said a bit irritated by Johns' total reluctance to move.  
  
"Oh. yeah.. Sure" John said snapping out of his trance. This is it, he is  
  
going to tell me that he is straight and not interested in me in that way. Then he is going  
  
to say that it is too weird to be sharing a room with someone that is in love with him, so  
  
he will ask me to get another room. And then he will tell me that it will be too weird to  
  
have me as a friend so he will break up off our friendship.... what did I do? John  
  
thought, he was getting scared, he wanted it all to be over and done with. He wanted  
  
Bobbys' estrangement from him to be quick and painless. But how could being separated  
  
from his best friend and crush be painless? How would he go on, his heart would be  
  
crushed. Bobby will try and be nice about it. He'll try to be considerate of my feelings.  
  
But how can he? How can he if he is going to break up our friendship. He is going to  
  
break my heart and I never got to be (AN: not that way you sicko) with him. How could  
  
I screw up our friendship Like this? Why did I have to go and fall in love with my best  
  
friend? Why did I have to go and screw up such a good thing.  
  
"Hey, John, snap out of it," Bobby said putting his hand on Johns' shoulder.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I guess I just have a lot on my mind right now. So what did you want  
  
to talk about Bobby?" John said trying to drown out the questions that were running  
  
through his mind right now.  
  
"John, about what you just wrote. You said you like me, I was just wondering  
  
what type of like you meant..?" Bobby said trying to let his voice reveal as little as  
  
possible.  
  
Well, the friendship is ruined so I might as well tell him the truth. John  
  
thought. He sighed and said surprisingly steadily, "Well, Bobby, I like you the way you  
  
say you like Rouge. I like you as more than a friend, I guess what I am trying to say is,  
  
I'm in love with you."  
  
"Well then. this certainly changes everything." Bobby said, and here it  
  
comes John thought. "I have to tell you something too, but first I was just wondering  
  
how long have you been in love with me?"  
  
I guess since I first met you. There was always something that attracted me to  
  
you, but I didn't figure out just what it was until about three months ago. So what did you  
  
have to tell me." now he's gonna break off our friendship.  
  
"Well, I don't we can be friends anymore, because.. well, I love you too,"  
  
Bobby said a bit shakily for some reason. He already knew that John loved him, there  
  
was no need for him to be nervous. I guess that telling someone you're in love with  
  
them for the first time is hard even if you already know that the other person is in love  
  
with you. Or maybe it's because, well, John's a guy, and well, I've told a guy that I was  
  
in love with him.  
  
"Bobby," he heard John whisper " You don't even know how happy I am to hear  
  
you to say that. I thought you were going to be weirded out and break off our friendship."  
  
John said as he pulled Bobby into a hug. When they pulled back from their hug, they  
  
looked into each others eyes and leaned in to their second kiss of the night.  
  
"You never answered me from before, how was it?" Bobby said, almost giggling.  
  
"Absolutely perfect. Wanna do it again?" John asked with a smirk and a raised  
  
eyebrow. And so instead of turning in early like they said they would they spent most of  
  
the night in each others arms.  
  
****************  
  
In the morning, when Bobby woke up he found a strong arm about his waist. This  
  
seemed to confuse him. What? I thought I woke up, am I still dreaming? Wait a  
  
minute this is too real to be a dream. Oh yeah, I remember what happened last night.  
  
Bobby turned to look at the clock, 6:30am. Damn, too early to get up. At least I get to  
  
stay in bed with John for another hour. Today is going to be a very good day  
  
The End.  
So what did you think? Sorry not going to continue with this one, I tried to continue a supposedly one chapter fic, it turned into 7 chapters and I got stuck, so that is just like left in the middle of a story with nowhere to go, so no one is going to get me to continue this. But as I said before I am going to be writing another Bobby/ John fic in the very near future, so look forward to that. So now that you have read the story, go review! One last thing from me, I want to say thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed, you are all so nice and I love you all! Thank you! 


End file.
